Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer network routing devices and, more particularly, to a computer network routing device with a decorative covering used in conjunction with the computer network routing device to change the appearance thereof and additionally to a method of distributing computer network routing devices.
Background Art
Stand-alone computer network routing devices/routers are used worldwide in homes and businesses to send and receive signals/data to thereby facilitate access to the internet or a private computer network. Appearance-wise, a typical router of this type has a relatively small, nominally squared, housing with a square/rectangular footprint and a low vertical profile. One or more antennae project from the housing.
Routers are strategically positioned to maximize received and transmitted signals. Certain building configurations may require several routers to be placed throughout, such that they remain clearly visible to persons present within the building.
While routers are generally relatively unobtrusive and not particularly unsightly, they, by themselves, nonetheless stand out and clash with a surrounding décor. This has led to a wide range of different ways to mask the presence of the router in various environments.
Many different structures have been developed to achieve the above end. For example, faux, hollow books have been provided with a cavity into which the router housing can be loosely fit. Routers have been placed in cabinets. Many other approaches have been taken. Generally, the most common approach has been to hide the presence of the router without altering its appearance.